


Right here waiting

by blossom_angel85



Series: Winds of Change Series. [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: Having left Steve at the air strip after they avenge Joe's death, she was surprised to get a call from him one early morning. Hearing of Grace's accident, there was only one place for her to be and that was in Hawaii with her Ohana to rally around Danny and Rachel.Continuation of Winds of Change, Pre One for Sorrow, It all ties in, though you can read this by itself.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Series: Winds of Change Series. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634602
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It felt like she had only been back in Washington for a few moments when she got a call.. It was really early in the morning and she had been sound asleep, yet the phone ringing broke her out of that sleep. Squinting a little when she opened her eyes, her eyes trying to adjust to the light, she noticed the time on her alarm clock, four am.. 

No good call ever came at four am, unless it was a call from Steve when he was on active duty. Her stomach twisted in knots the moment she heard his voice as she answered. It was Steve but it wasn’t like in the old days when he called to say he was home safe or back from whatever classified mission he had been on. 

His voice sounded stressed and tired, he had been through so much in the last month or so, and hear he was, dealing with the news that their niece, yes, their.. She still considered Grace her niece even though she wasn’t living in Hawaii anymore. Hearing that Gracie had been involved in a serious traffic accident and was critical and was still being worked on in the emergency room was hard. She had watched that girl grow up so it was hard to think of her fighting for her life. 

She wanted to throw up, In fact.. As soon as she hung up from talking to Steve, she had rushed straight to the bathroom and thrown up the entire contents of her stomach from the previous days meals. Thinking about what Danny and Rachel were going through, she knew how much that little girl that wasn’t such a little girl meant to Danny, and to Steve as well. 

“I know it’s a lot to ask Cath, I’ve probably asked too much of you lately”, was the words he had used, and in usual Catherine fashion, she had brushed off that comment and told him that he could always ask anything of her and it would never be too much. “It’s never too much Steve, you guys need me, so I’ll get there as soon as I can”. 

Though they weren’t together anymore, they shared a connection and a bond that no one else would ever understand. It always made her smile when she found out that Greer was simply jealous of the fact that he choose to be with Catherine and not with Greer. She had long suspected that when Greer had made it clear they had been together that she was trying to make Catherine jealous, but Catherine just wasn’t the jealous type. 

Even when she met Lynn, she was never jealous of her, she was happy if Steve was happy. His happiness had always meant the world to her and that is why she could never be jealous of any other woman that had come before or even after her. The time spent together when it was just the two of them on Joe’s ranch, it made them both realise that they would never stop loving each other. 

They had been making more regular phone calls since then and she had been making plans to come to Hawaii when she had some vacation time to spend with him and the rest of her five-o family. She never envisioned this though, her coming back to Hawaii for something as painful and stressful as this. Steve needed her, and so did Danny.. Even Rachel could use a familiar female face as well that could sit with her as well. 

“Tell Danny and Rachel I’m thinking of them and I’ll see you soon Sailor, I love you”. She waited till he responded and with a soft smile on her face and a tear in her eye as he said those words back, she hung up the phone and made arrangements to be on the first flight to O’ahu. Her family needed her and once again, she wasn’t prepared to let them down at all. 

Back in Hawaii, Steve was a mess, but as he walked through the hospital corridors to find Danny and Rachel and get an update, he couldn’t help but smile a tiny bit at the song that was playing through the speakers, a song that reminded him of his relationship with Catherine, they had a few ‘their’ songs, but this one had always been top of the list. Richard Marx; Right here waiting. It was true, as much as he said he couldn’t, he knew he would always be right here waiting for her to come home to him.


	2. Chapter 2

From the moment she could really understand music, her two favourite artists were Chicago and Richard Marx, so it was not a surprise that from the moment she met Steve, the song Right here waiting had entered her head and that whenever she heard that song since that day, it reminded her of Steve and their relationship. It was /their/ song. 

The song they danced to, the song they said their farewells over whenever one of theme had to leave.. It was the song they first made love to, and the song they both wanted as their wedding dance one day.. 

As she settled into her seat on the plane, her music on her iPod began to play, the music shuffled and it happened to be Right here waiting that began playing. It felt like a sign to her, as much as she heard Steve’s words when he said he couldn’t wait that day she left to join the CIA, she knew deep down that they both would wait for each other. It’s why neither had settled down into a committed serious relationship since. 

The harmony of the piano and the guitar, the way his voice sounded like a lullaby, she closed her eyes and listened, imaging the day when she could tell Steve she was coming home for good and he didn’t need to wait any longer for her. She still had a contract for another year but once that was up, she was planning on coming home to him. 

She just hated that this visit was going to be painful and hard for them all. Her mind was thinking of Grace, Danny, Rachel and even little Charlie that she hadn’t yet met. Steve hadn’t told Catherine much over the phone, just that she was in serious critical condition and would most likely need emergency surgery. 

Catherine had known Grace almost as long as Steve had and she truly saw her as her niece even if her and Steve were no longer together so she felt a worry and concern about her and couldn’t imagine how Danny and Steve would deal with it if she didn’t pull through. She just had to keep sending good positive thoughts and hope and pray for the best. She was in the best hands possible and in one of the best hospitals in the states, it was all she could do. 

The flight was long and she was exhausted when she finally got into the Honolulu International Airport a little just after two in the afternoon. She hadn’t heard any updates mainly because she had to switch her phone to plane mode for the duration of the flight, however she was relieved when she saw Mary and Joan waiting for her at the terminal. Mary and Joan had been in Hawaii visiting for Christmas and hadn’t left yet so Mary volunteered to pick Catherine up as Steve, Junior and Lou were tied up with investigating Grace’s accident, and Adam and Tani were helping on another case involving on of Koa’s patients. 

Mary held her arms out and Catherine walked straight into them, hugging her, “You didn’t have to pick me up Mare”. Mary smiled softly and nodded her head, “I know but I wanted to.. I knew you would be exhausted and I didn’t want you to have to drive yourself”. Catherine knelt down and hugged Joan and kissed her cheek, “Thank you, I appreciate it”, still talking to Mary. Picking Joan up in her arms and settling her on her hip, her go bag on her back, she turned back to Mary. 

“Any news yet?”, she was nervous and worried still. It had been driving her sick thinking and wondering how Grace was doing and how Danny and Rachel were dealing with it. “She’s still in surgery, there was a slight complication with a hemorrhage.. I haven’t heard anything since, but I do think Steve, Lou and Junior have found the person behind it. It wasn’t Grace’s fault at all, which we all knew it wouldn’t be”. 

Not much had been told to Catherine by Steve, he didn’t know much when he rang her, so he had only told her basis. Grace had been involved in what looked like at the time a single vehicular accident. The time it had taken her to fly out to Honolulu, they had managed to piece together what happened it seemed. “I never had doubts that Steve and the guys would be able to get to the bottom of what happened.. let’s just hope that Grace pulls through”. 

They had begun to walk, Catherine in the lead when Mary stopped.. “You aren’t gonna get your luggage?”, She pointed to the carousel where you got your luggage from. “I got my go bag, I’m all good”. Mary shook her head in amusement and laughed, “You are way too much like my brother.. I on the other hand felt like between Joan and I brought everything we own except the kitchen sink”. Catherine smirked and laughed along as they walked out to the car. The Navy had prepared both Steve and Cath well to travel light and she was kind of hoping that Steve had never bothered to give away the clothes she had left behind. 

She had left them with the intention of coming back, and if she knew Steve, he would have noticed them in the drawers where they were kept, and just decided to keep them there. They both knew she belonged here with Steve, and that home had stopped becoming a place a long time ago when Steve had instead become her home. There was no where else she’d rather be and she knew one day she would be back here permanently and that gave her hope.. She just hoped that Grace would pull through, so as they walked through the airport and out to Mary’s rental car, she prayed again for Grace to pull through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note’s 
> 
> I’m feeling very humble, I love you guys always rush to read and either review or favourite/follow my stories when I bring a new one out. I love you guys a lot. You make it so easy to want to write more. I have huge high muse for Hawaii five-o and these characters, so I am really hoping to continue this trend of adding new stories, chapters, and maybe revisiting old stories I haven’t finished yet.


	3. Chapter 3

She was tense and she knew it.. She hated hospitals, she wasn’t even sure why. She should be used to them by now, with all the times she had been in one either as a patient or a family member or friend of a patient. It was possibly the smell, they all smelled odd to her, plus hospitals often brought on her anxiety at times. 

Most of the time, her anxiety levels were low and she could handle most everything, but hospitals always gave her that anxious feeling so when she walked into the hospital, she had to take a moment to steady herself, take a breath and let it out slowly before she moved on. 

She didn’t realise that Steve had come in just behind her, and had spotted her. He smiled a little and was careful to not scare her, so he made sure he didn’t speak till he was in her line of sight. “Thought you could use one”, in his hand was a cup holder with four coffee’s, one for himself, one for Rachel, one for Danny and one for Catherine. Catherine smiled softly and leaned in, kissing his cheek. “Thanks Sailor”. 

She reached for one of the coffee’s but he held it at arms length, smirking, and she had to chuckle at him.. It was a very Steve move to hold something from here till he got something else he wanted in return. She didn’t mind at all though because she always thought it was adorable even if she knew Steve would disagree. 

“Nuh Uhh, not so fast there.. That uhh kiss on the cheek, you can do better then that Lieutenant”. She shook her head in amusement and moved a little closer to him, tugging him closer by his shirt and pressing her lips against his, and kissing him slowly and softly. Once she pulled away, she smiled, “That better Sailor?” He nodded his head and moved the coffee’s closer to her, “much better”. He looked into her eyes, loving that she had come all this way just to be with him and their family during their time of need. “I really appreciate you being here Cath, I just”, he shrugged his shoulders not knowing what else to say. 

“I know Steve and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else”. She could see the worry in his eyes and that he hadn’t gotten any sleep either from the moment that he had been told about the accident. “How is she? How are Danny and Rachel doing?” As they walked the halls, Mary having taken Joan back to Steve’s for a sleep as well since they had also been up since Steve had been told as well, plus Mary knew that being at the hospital waiting around wasn’t the right place for Joan either. 

“We still haven’t heard anything more about Gracie, Danny and Rachel are doing the best they can but they are both stressed to the max.. I dunno what Danny would do if he lost that little girl”. Having been relieved of her go bag with Mary offering to take it back to Steve’s, she had just a small handbag with her that she had taken out of her go bag with her essentials, wallet, phone, hairbrush. Placing her hand on his back, she nodded, continuing to walk along with him, her free hand holding her coffee. “We just have to hope and pray she comes through it Steve, she is a strong young woman”. 

Steve nodded, squeezing her hand back gently. “She is most certainly that”. When they came to the surgical waiting room, Steve opened the door for her, seeing Danny and Rachel sitting down, she walked over to them both, the two of them standing up to greet Catherine. Danny stepped up to her first, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a big bear hug, “You didn’t need to fly all this way Hun”. Hugging him a bit tighter, she shook her head in disagreement. 

“She is my niece Danny, where else would I rather be then here with you guys”. Her voice was soft and soothing, giving him a friendly smile before she moved onto give Rachel a hug as well. “Thank you for being here Cath, like Danny said, you didn’t need to but I am glad she is so loved that so many people want to be here for her”. Catherine hugged her a little tighter as well, and smiled as she pulled away, squeezing Rachel’s arms a little. “We aren’t just here for Grace, We’re here for you and Danny as well”. 

Rachel smiled a thank you to her and they pulled away, Danny moving to sit on a singular sofa chair so that Steve and Catherine could have the seat together. After a while, Danny excused himself, told them all he had to go to the bathroom, but Steve really knew that was code for a need some time alone and after he gave the man some time by himself, he followed him out to where he had seen him go, giving a nod to Catherine to have a talk to Rachel as well. He knew he could always count on Catherine to be there for him when he needed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes. 
> 
> Thanks guys, it again means so much to me that you like and read my work. It makes me feel so happy and so confident about writing. I hope one day I can take my ideas and create a whole new original idea, not based on fan fiction or anything and write a novel but for now I am happy to use my favourite fandoms and ships as my inspiration.


	4. Chapter 4

That left Rachel alone with Catherine and Catherine moved from her spot on the couch to one where Rachel was sitting, “Gracie is strong, we both know that and we both know she will pull through”. Rachel nodded, though she wasn’t as confident as Catherine seemed to be. She was just filled with so much guilt about the car and she knew Stan felt the same way. She had called him and he had been on the first flight back to Honolulu. 

“I just can’t seem to understand why this has to happen to Grace, she is a good girl”. Catherine took her hand and nodded, squeezing softly. “I know, and it’s not fair at all. From what Mary told me on the way to the hospital and little pieces that Steve was telling me when I got here, Grace was standing up for another classmate and then they were getting away from a creepy guy who was harassing them.. You and Danny raised her right”. 

It did make Rachel feel somewhat better to know that Grace had an amazing support system here in Hawaii. Even in Jersey, she knew it wasn’t working with Stan but she moved to Hawaii to try and see what might happen in a new environment because she didn’t want to put Grace through another divorce, yet she was worried at the same time that Grace wouldn’t have that same support she had back in Jersey, with her family and friends, and now she knew she never had to worry. 

“Thanks Cath, it means a lot to hear you say that.. I want to show you something”. She took a breath, and looked over at Catherine, the other woman nodding to let her know she was listening. “I made a graduation video for Grace, and I’ve gathered a lot of photos from everyone to create this. You see, I was worried when we first moved here that Grace would hate it here and she wouldn’t have any friends or support, but this video shows that she has always had family around here even if it wasn’t Danny or my family”. 

She moved her tablet closer to be able to allow both of them to see and Catherine moved closer as well on the two seat couch and smiled as Rachel hit play. Grace’s favourite song’s along with a bunch of photographs and videos of her as a baby and then a toddler, all the way up to her today showed along with photos of her and her five-Ohana. 

It was sweet because it seemed that both her and Steve were in a lot of those photos, She remembered a lot of those moments and relished in being able to be such a big influence on her nieces life. 

The two of them cried and cuddled together as they watched on, Rachel had already shown Danny and though Rachel had never really gotten too close to the five-o team, she knew them and felt comfortable with all of them in Grace’s lives. 

After all, they were all cops or ex Navy/Military people and were all good at protecting people and that’s who she wanted in her daughter’s life, people she could depend on. As it finished, Catherine wiped away a few tears and smiled softly, “That’s beautiful Rach, and I promise, she will be able to see it”. 

Rachel smiled softly, wiping her own tears away and nodded her head, “I’m sure you are right, both you are Steve have been telling us similar things all day, so I know you are right”. Just as she said those words, the Doctor came out to speak to them, “She is in recovery, and she did beautifully.. She is going to be fine, the surgery all went well aside from the complication but we got it all under control”. 

It was then that Catherine realised the big breath they were both holding because they both exhaled long at the same time, “Thank god”, came Rachel’s teary but happy voice. Catherine smiled softly as she hugged Rachel, “I knew she would be fine, let’s go tell the boys, I’m sure both of them would be happy to hear this news”. They got up from their chairs and got some more details about Grace from the doctor when they could see her and then they headed out, holding hands to go tell Steve and Danny. 

It was then that Catherine decided to keep in touch with Rachel and do more to be a friend to her. She knew Rachel had friends on the island, but it was always nice to be able to have more and to be included in their big wacky crazy family. She would be back here at some point permanently but for now, she would make sure she was able to ring and text Rachel and Grace as well as the rest of her family. After all, wether Rachel and Danny were together or not, Rachel was still family, Grace was her niece so that made Rachel a sister to her and sisters needed to stand by each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes. 
> 
> Thanks guys, it again means so much to me that you like and read my work. It makes me feel so happy and so confident about writing. I hope one day I can take my ideas and create a whole new original idea, not based on fan fiction or anything and write a novel but for now I am happy to use my favourite fandoms and ships as my inspiration. I will be getting the next two chapters of One for Sorrow out this weekend as well. I am sorry I didn’t get anything done over the week but It’s been busy at work and the evenings at home have been reserved for getting back to watching my DC shows that have come back on and winding down with watching other shows. I’m very much looking forward to Hawaii-five-o coming back soon and hoping Catherine will be in a future episode this year.


	5. Chapter 5

The two women walked together through the corridor’s of the hospital in the direction that they had seen Steve and Danny go, the feelings that Catherine had felt when Steve had called her at 4:00am had all dissipated and it was a feeling of pure relief at knowing that she was going to be okay. It was like the stress that she had been feeling left her, her shoulders more relaxed, and her heart beat a more reasonable beats per minute. 

As they rounded a corner, they saw the two of them sitting on the floor, backs up against the wall, Danny the first one to turn his head at the sound of their feet walking towards them. Catherine had a giant smile on her face, unable to keep it off her lips, Steve turned next when he realised that Danny was looking to his left, Catherine staying back a little to let Rachel deliver the good news. 

“She’s out, She’s okay”, was all she needed to say and Catherine could see the tension just lift off them both as soon as Rachel got those words out, It had been a long day, and she couldn’t even imagine what Danny and Rachel were feeling as parents of a daughter who had been involved in a life threatening car accident. Watching the boys both visibly relax, it looked exactly as she felt it happen to her, like the stress just dissolved completely. 

Walking up to Danny, Catherine heard Rachel once more when Danny and Steve both sighed with relief, “She’s okay”, she repeated again with a chuckle, coming up to wrap her arms around Danny, Catherine then moving to Steve, both of them holding each other as tight as they could. After losing Joe, Catherine knew that Steve couldn’t bare to lose another person close to him, and the thought of losing her niece had enough to have made her really re-consider her life as a CIA agent. 

Once Steve and Danny had hugged Catherine and Rachel, they pulled away and Steve went to hug Rachel just as tight as he did Catherine and Danny hugged Catherine, “Thanks again for being here Hun, It really means a lot and I know when Gracie is up for visitors, she will be happy to see you”. Smiling softly Catherine squeezed him a bit tighter, “Of course Danny, you guys are family and there is no place else I’d rather be”. 

Meanwhile, as Rachel and Steve hugged, she realised she hadn’t had the chance to thank Steve for all he did, “Thank you Steve, I know you, Lou and Junior put a lot of time and effort into finding the man that was involved in running Grace and Katie off the road, we really appreciate it”. Steve knew that Danny had wanted to be out there investigating as well, but he also wanted to be with Rachel at the hospital too, “You know we all think of that little girl as our family, and there is nothing I and the other guys wouldn’t do for her and you guys”. 

Danny and Catherine were all of a sudden enveloped in a group hug with Steve and Rachel, the four of them hugging each other tight, swaying back and forth, the relief causing the four of them to all feel tears running down their faces. Losing a child was never easy and it was one thing that at least Danny and Rachel didn’t have to experience and the relief was evident for all of them. Just as they were all still hugging, another figure rounded the corner, it was Katie’s father and her mother. 

Lou and Junior had dropped by and let them know what happened, Lou figured Steve would be too focused on Grace and on Danny to think about informing Katie’s parents, but he felt it was his duty to let them know the full story. He had heard from Steve about the altercation between Danny and Katie’s father so he wanted to clear that up but also let him know they had found the man that had caused harm to this two girls. 

“Excuse me, I’m Katie’s father, Darryl and this here is her mother, my wife, Serena”. They all pulled away from the hug, Steve and Catherine standing back a little while Danny and Rachel approached the couple, “I’m Danny and this is Rachel”, responded Danny, introducing himself and Rachel to the couple. 

Darryl continued on, wanting to get this out as hard as it was, “I was out of line this morning, I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that.. Captain Grover and Officer Reigns made us aware of of what happened”. He took a breath while his wife put her hand on his arm for support, “I am sorry to accuse Grace of causing the accident, I understand now that she was just helping out a friend in need and was acting on instinct to get her and Katie out of a bad situation”. 

Nodding his head, Danny held out his hand to Darryl and they shook hands, “You have nothing to be sorry about, we were all stressed and worried about our children, I know I would have reacted the same way if it was the other way around.. I’m just glad that my colleagues could get to the bottom of it all”. Rachel smiled softly and reached out to Serena, taking her hand in hers and squeezing softly, “I hope that Katie is doing okay?” Serena smiled at Rachel and nodded her head, squeezing back, “She is doing much better, she is awake and nearly ready to be moved to a normal ward, how is Grace? I know there were complications?”. 

Danny having put his hand back around Rachel’s waist nodded, “We just heard that she is okay and is out of surgery, perhaps when they are both feeling up to it, they could visit with each other”. Darryl smiled at that, he felt terrible for how he acted, and he felt blessed that the Williams forgave him for his outburst, “I think that would be a lovely idea, why don’t we exchange numbers and we can text each other when they are up to having visitors besides family”. 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, they exchanged numbers, and then the girls parents left to go see their daughter, “So what are you too waiting for, go see your daughter, Catherine and I’ll let everyone know our girl is out of surgery and is doing well”, Steve and Catherine had come up behind them just as Danny put his phone back in his pocket. “Thanks Steve, Cath, for everything”. Catherine leaned into Steve and smiled, Steve leaning his face into Cath’s head and nodded, “Of course, now go you two knuckleheads, and let us know when she wants to see everyone else”. 

As the two of them left to go see their daughter, Steve looked down at Catherine, “I’m just so glad that she is okay”. Nodding her head, a sigh of relief, “I know, me too, Danny and Rachel looked like they had won the lottery”. It was a little after six in the evening, the sun was just starting to set, and Catherine stifled back a yawn… “How about we let everyone know how Grace is, we get some take out to bring home for us all, and then we can grab a shower and hit the sack?” Steve knew after surgery that Grace wouldn’t be up for visitors besides her parents and possibly Charlie and her step-father once he arrived so he figured they would wait till tomorrow to come see her. 

“Sounds good to me, I’m tired and I know you have been up for hours as well. I’m sure Grace would prefer to just rest and sleep tonight, she will still be groggy from the anaesthetic, and Mary and Joan will be waiting at home for an update as well”. Catherine knew Steve wanted to see Grace but having been through surgery before, both of them understood that when you are coming out of the anaesthetic and on pain medications, you are groggy and not up for visitors and right now all she needed was her parents and they were right there. “I love you, I hope you know that”, Steve’s arm wrapped around her shoulder as they walked through the corridor, “I know, I love you too Sailor”, the conversation fading out as they walked into the waiting room to see a room full of people waiting to hear if Gracie was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: 
> 
> I am sorry I was a bit delayed in getting this one out. I got distracted by some stuff that happened at work this week but I finally got it all written. I hope you enjoy this one. I wanted to add the parents of Katie and give an update of her condition. I know I did it in another story I did as well about this episode, but wanted to add it here as well. I wasn’t happy with how they left that part of it unresolved, they made sure we knew about Grace and her condition and that she was okay, but not the other girl, and I do think the father needed to apologise to Danny and Rachel as well. It was the heat of the moment but still, I wanted to see that.


	6. Chapter 6

After having stopped by and gotten some Chinese for dinner, they headed back home where Mary and Joan had set the table knowing that Steve and Catherine were bringing dinner home. “Uncle Steeevvee”, Joanie got off her chair and ran over to him, holding her arms up and he happily picked her up and tossed her in the air and then hugged her, “Hi there Joanie”, he kissed her cheek and smiled feeling her little arms wrap around his neck. 

Catherine walked in behind them carrying the food and the first thing Mary did was pounce on her, taking some of the bags from her, but also asking, “So, how is Grace? Did you see her? How is she feeling? Is she up for visitors?”, Steve closed the front door and chuckled, “Calm down for a moment Mare, why don’t we get the food on the table and then we can have a discussion about how Gracie is doing”. 

Both Steve and Catherine did have to have a laugh at how excited Mary got, it was much like how Joanie got, so now Catherine knew exactly where she got it from. As they sat at down at the table, and began to dish out their meals, Steve spoke, “To answer your question Sis, Grace is out of surgery and is doing well. We didn’t get to see her because we figured she would still be tired and groggy from the surgery.. We’re planning on visiting tomorrow when Danny messages us”. 

Mary smiled happily, feeling a sigh of relief and all the tension melt away at the mention that she was fine and out of surgery finally. It had been a long day and Mary was exhausted from being at the hospital for some of the day and then just worrying about Grace as well. She did consider Grace a niece as well, and Danny like a second brother to her. “I’m glad to hear that, “Did you hear that pumpkin”, Mary addressed her daughter, “Grace is doing much better, we might be able to visit her in the morning or sometime in the afternoon”. 

Joan had finished eating what was in her mouth and nodded at her mother, “Maybe we can take her some flowers or she can borrow one of my teddies to keep her company”. Mary nodded, Steve agreeing with her, “Sounds like a good plan to me sweetheart, I think Gracie would love that”. They all settled down to eat, halfway through Mary thought of something else. “Ohh I nearly forgot, how about the other girl? Is she okay?”

Steve had food in his mouth this time, Catherine noticing he was about to open his mouth to answer, nudged him lightly and chuckled, taking over for him. “Katie is doing well too, She was about to be moved to a normal ward when we were leaving to come home, her father and mother even came over and apologised to Danny and Rachel for his little outburst this morning”. Putting her fork down to pick her drink up to take a sip, Mary nodded, and once she had swallowed her drink, answered. “That’s good, I’m glad both girls are gonna be fine, I think after dinner, and after Joan has a bath and I have a shower, we’ll hit the hay”. 

Just about finished her food, Catherine nodded, yawning softly, “I think Steve and I won’t be far behind you two, it’s been pretty long and stressful day for us all”. They were in agreement about that. Knowing that Grace was okay and came through the surgery fine would mean they could all sleep well that evening. 

After dinner, Steve and Mary cleaned up downstairs while Joan had asked Aunt Catherine to bath her that evening. “So bro, what’s going on? You and Cath all good? Do you know if she is staying?”, she asked as she reached for a plate to dry while Steve washed the dishes. He sighed softly and stopped to look at her for a moment, “After Joe died and I told her Lynn and I weren’t together anymore, she and I have been talking more and I think we are getting back to where we were at least before I came to the island.. It’s a start”. 

Reaching over and taking a sip of his beer before he continued on with the dishes, “As for her staying, I don’t know.. We haven’t really gotten around to talking about that quite yet, we’ve both been a little busy today but I am sure we will talk about it tonight”. He wanted her to stay, from the moment she got there on the ranch after Joe died, he knew she was the one he wanted to be with, it was her or no one. 

“You should come back to the island too Sis”, he wanted to get the subject off him and Catherine to something else and she laughed at that, “I dunno Steve, I’d like to but then I just don’t know.. We’re settled in L.A, Joan likes her school and her teachers, has some good friends and so do I.. Maybe one day, but not sure when bro”. 

They talked for a little longer while they finished the dishes and then as Mary showered, Catherine and Steve read Joan a bedtime story, both looking at each other a little longingly when she fell asleep in her uncles arms on the bed, a sense of ‘this’ could be ‘us’ one day, putting our child to bed and I ‘want’ it to be ’us’ one day feeling from them both. Steve carried her from his own bed where they were reading to the spare room where Mary and Joan were staying, and then as soon as Mary was out of the shower, Catherine jumped into the ensuite bathroom in the main bedroom. 

She wasn’t at all surprised when she heard the door open and then felt a kiss and a nibble to her neck, pressing back onto his body as they both stood in the warmth of the water, washing away their aches, pains and troubles from the day. “I’ve missed this”, he whispered softly in her ear, one hand placed on her hip, the other firmly on her breast. 

The soft gasp that spilled from her lips was all he needed to hear, the soft shudder of her body when his hand slid down all the way to her navel, “I’ve missed this too Sailor”, in a hitched voice, his fingers continuing to slide down, finding her entrance, warm and wet for him, his next words bringing goosebumps to her skin, “So nice and wet for me already”. She could feel him, his erection against her ass cheeks, her cheeks feeling warm with a slight pink hue when she answered him, “always am for you Steve”. 

He was aching to be inside her, and it had been a few months now since they had made love. Apart from the two times when he was dating Lynn and Catherine had come back, they always seemed to end up naked and in a bed, or this case a shower together. “Now, I’m going to lift you up a little”, he whispered softly, “and I’m gonna slide inside you”, he smirked as she nodded her head, shivering at his take control mind set, “and I want you to stay as quiet as you can for me, even when I’m pounding inside of you, making you want to scream out.. Can you do that for me Lieutenant?”

All the while, his finger was sliding against her clit, another digit edging closer to her g spot, her breathing already laboured and heavier, “Yes, I can do that for you Commander”, using his free arm, he lifted her up, her back still facing him and then withdrew his fingers to guide his throbbing erection into her, both letting out a soft groan at the feeling, Catherine throwing her head back against his shoulder, she wasn’t sure she could keep that promise but she would try for him. 

His hands resting on her thighs, he spread his legs a little, moving his hips slowly, one hand moving from her thigh to her entrance, his fingers rubbing along the nub of her clit, heavy breathing and soft moaning that luckily couldn’t be heard over the water from the shower hitting the shower floor, “Mmm Steve, right there”, her own hips moving a little quicker, one hand resting on his arm, the other coming up to squeeze her breast. 

He knew he wasn’t going to last long, “Ohh Cath”, his lips moved to her neck, sucking and licking his way up her earlobe, panting harder, “Ohh god, ohh god, yess Steve”, Catherine was trying to be as quiet as she could, “harder, nearly there, please god”, though her moans slowly got a little louder, Steve’s free hand moving to tilt her head so he could kiss her fiercely to drown out any moans. 

Catherine’s legs were nearly buckling underneath her, her body beginning to shake, his hips thrusting against her harder and faster, his fingers stroking her clit in time with his thrusts, “that’s it baby, cum for me”. Just as he said that, her head thrown back against his shoulder at the feel of her orgasm, biting her lips to stop herself from crying out, breathing in low soft moans of pleasure. Steve knew he wasn’t far behind at all, feeling her wetness covering his hand, he moaned softly, kissing her neck again, panting hard “Ohh shit, Cath, yess”. He came hard inside her, spilling his seed deep inside her, both of still moving and panting for breath when he began to slow his movements. 

Staying there for a moment, he finally pulled out of her and she automatically turned around to face him, arms wrapping around his neck, and kissing him, pressing him against the bathroom wall. “How’s that for stress release”, Steve gasped out once he got his breath back finally. “Perfect”, Catherine smiled, replying in a tired exhausted but at the same time sated voice. “Now let’s get cleaned up and into bed, I have a feeling we’re gonna sleep good tonight”. Steve leaned into kiss her again and nodded, “I think you are right”. This was right and it was all he wanted.. If he could wish for anything, this is what it would be, Catherine, in his arms every night and all would be right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: 
> 
> I am sorry I was a bit delayed in getting this one out. I got distracted by some stuff that happened at work this week but I finally got it all written. I hope you enjoy this one as well. I didn’t start writing this with the intention to do a sex scene either, it just felt natural to let it head that way at a certain point, and maybe Mary can rib on them to say despite the water and Steve telling Cath to be quiet, she could still here them. I feel I am back in the grove now with sex scenes, this one felt more natural to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting on the Lanai with the cup of coffee in her hand and another on the table next to her, Catherine waited for Steve to come in from his morning swim… Last night had felt so amazing and perfect and this conversation was going to be a little hard for him to hear.. It wasn’t her saying she was leaving for good, but she wanted him to know that she had a non negotiable contact that meant she had to stay in the CIA for another year before she could decide to not renew and resign.

Their little tryst in the bathroom before bed had given her the chills every time she thought about it and replayed it in her head, every time he touched her, she melted, and felt like the most important woman in the world.. Like the only woman in his world. Knowing that he wasn’t with Lynn anymore, it gave her so much hope for the two of them and so she only could hope that he would understand that she needed to leave later this week with the promise that she would come back when her contract with the CIA had expired. 

Watching him with Eddie as they both came out of the water and then Eddie shaking off the water while Steve walked over and picked up his towel from the chair, she smiled softly.. It was a nice scene to watch so early in the morning.. “Good Morning”, he leaned in and kissed her gently, his hand reaching to rest on her cheek before he stood up and rubbed the towel over his body to dry himself off. 

“Good Morning to you too Sailor”, She took a sip of her coffee and watched as he sat down on the seat beside her and pick up the hot coffee mug she had placed there not long before. “I feel we always have some kind of serious conversation out here”, he noted as his eyes looked over at her, taking a sip of his own coffee before resting it in the palm of his hands to keep his cold hands warm. 

It was his way of saying that he knew she had something to tell him, and she chuckled.. It was what Danny always said, they had a way of speaking a language all of their own that no one else understood. “I guess we do don’t we”. Aside from the conversation they had on the front steps, most of their serious talks were all done out here watching the water. Sighing softly, her hand grazed over his arm a little, and he moved his hand from his mug to let her take his in her hand, interlacing their fingers together. 

“You know I love you don’t you Steve?”, she had to ask this question.. She knew he did, but still it was something she had to ask now, because she knew what she was going to ask of him was going to be tough and she needed to know that he was going to be okay with waiting for her for just a little longer.. Squeezing her hand, he looked at her, putting his coffee on the table, “Cath, I know that you love me.. last night made that quite clear if it wasn’t beforehand”, he added smirking softly at her, and chuckling. 

Once his soft laughter had died down a little he looked at her again, noting her serious expression, “Cath? What is it babe?”, they didn’t often use the cute baby/babe nicknames to each other, Catherine usually called him Steve, and then as a special thing between them, they often used their rank, and Catherine used Sailor as well, so whilst it wasn’t usual for him to call her babe, it was something that he called her in more serious times like this. 

Turning to face him in her chair, she took a breath, her fingers grazing over his, rubbing his hand gently. “Before I say this, I need you to just hear me out okay?”, not that Steve had ever interrupted her while speaking, she just wanted to get it all out before he began assuming the wrong thing. “Of course Cath, whatever you say, I’m not going anywhere”. 

Hearing him say that meant a lot to her since she needed to know and feel safe knowing he wasn’t going to leave her, or say he couldn’t wait again for her. “I’ve still got roughly about a year left on this contract with the CIA, at the time they made me sign a non negotiable contract that couldn’t be changed”. She took another breath, trying to gauge his reaction before she said another word. “After I visit with Grace, I’ll need to head back to Washington”. 

She was nervous at telling him that, though when she looked up at him, all she could see was understanding and maybe a little disappointment but not anger, “I’m not going anywhere Cath, I made a mistake when I told you I couldn’t wait anymore for you when you left after Kono’s wedding, I’m not going to do that again”. He squeezed her hand and gazed into her eyes, “You are planning on leaving though when your contract is up?”

The nervous energy coming off him was really obvious. He wanted to let her have her independence and at the same time, wanted her to be with him here on the island. After having lived pretty much all of her life moving around as a kid with her father in the Navy and then her as an adult with the Navy and then the CIA, she was ready to settle down. 

“Steve”, she began lightly, her smile and intense gaze telling him not to worry, “As soon as I am able to submit my resignation and walk away from the CIA, I will be on the first flight back over here. I’m ready to settle down Steve and to live my life to it’s fullest with you by my side”. 

He was her true love, her soul mate and her best friend, they were friends before they began a relationship and whilst it had been rocky for a while there, their friendship remained strong even when they weren’t a couple. “If I could leave the CIA right now, I would, there is nothing I want more than to come back here and make Hawaii my forever home”, she added, leaning in to him and kissing his lips gently. “I love you Steve and nothing will change that.. I promise you that I will be home for good before you know it”. 

Looking into her eyes, he was struggling a little, part of him wanted to believe it and the other half remembered what happened when she said something similar when she left to join the CIA. “I want to believe that so badly Cath”. His voice was filled with a desperate desire to believe every word she said to him. Standing up, she closed the distance between them and sat on his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck.. “I know I have put doubts in your mind over my intentions, I wish I could change that, I just really want you to have faith in me and in us.. I know it’s a lot to ask and I shouldn’t even be asking you this because I know it’s hard for you to put your trust in me at the moment”. 

Wrapping his own arms around her waist, he kissed her softly, deepening the kiss, closing his eyes and then slowly opening them once he pulled away from her lips. “I love you Cath, I’m sorry I have these doubts.. I just remember the feeling of you coming home for Kono and Adam’s wedding, and planning to propose to you.. The day you left, it was the day I got the ring, I had it in my pocket in that moment you told me you were leaving”. 

Sighing, he looked down for a moment.. Emotions and feelings and expressing them weren’t his forte, “I didn’t deal with it well at all.. It felt like we were two strangers passing on a boat, I was going one way, you the other”. He didn’t want to lose her, but he did want to be sure that it wasn’t going to happen again. 

“I know Steve, and I promise you this time /will/ be different, you just need to trust me”, nodding her head and looking into his eyes, her heart racing a thousand miles.. “I want us to have a life together, being with you after Joe and now.. It all makes sense to me, you just need to give me time to wrap up my time with the CIA, can you do that for me Sailor?”

Leaning in and kissing her again, their warm breaths mingling together, leaning his forehead on hers, he nodded.. “If it means having you here permanently at the end of twelve months, I can do that”. It was going to be hard, but he couldn’t lose her for good, not this time, and not because of his own insecurities. “I love you Catherine, and as long as I have you, I’ll wait.. but rest assured, I will be FaceTiming you, texting you, calling you.. coming out and visiting you when I can.. if you can handle all that I mean.”, he smirked chuckling a little. 

“Ohh I can handle it, bring it on Sailor”. Before anything more could be said, Joanie came rushing out to them and ran straight into Catherine’s arms, Cath pulling her up onto Steve’s lap so that they each had a knee they were sitting on.. “Can we visit Gracie today please?” She asked hopefully, putting her head to a sideways tilt and her hands clapped together against her cheek looking as cute as she could. 

“Yes munchkin, we can visit Gracie today, Uncle Danno said she will be ready for visitors when visiting hours start in a few hours, so why don’t we go get dressed, and I’ll shout us all breakfast at your favourite pancake place”. Joanie jumped up and down on her Uncle’s knee and then leaned in to kiss him, “Thanks Uncle Steve, you’re the best”. Then leaning in to kiss Catherine on the cheek, she whispered, “So are you”. Catherine rubbed her nose against Joanie’s and whispered back, “You’re the best too, Shhh don’t tell Uncle Steve”. 

With that, she jumped off Steve’s knee and raced back inside to her mother to tell her to get ready for breakfast.. “And what were you two whispering?”, Steve asked, pretending to have not heard a word of that, “It’s a secret Uncle Steve”, Getting off his lap, she held her hand out, “Now let’s go get ready before we have Joanie on our cases about not being ready on time”. The two walked arm in arm back inside to get ready for breakfast and then a visit with Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: 
> 
> Thanks for your patience with me on this one, I have been busy running around writing new stories and keeping other ones up to date that I haven’t worked on this one in a bit.. I hope you like this chapter and the next one.. I sat down and began writing and it just basically wrote itself, especially chapter 8. The support I have gotten for all of these stories, I feel so blessed people like them enough to read them and put them in their follow and favourite list.. That to me is a huge compliment because it means you go back and re-read them at some point. Thank you so very much, I keep getting the creativity because of you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

It was just after nine thirty in the morning, and Steve, Catherine, Mary and Joan walked into the Wailana coffee house to have breakfast, taking a seat in one of the booths, Mary and Joan on one side and Steve and Catherine on the other. The waitress came over to hand them all menus and gave Joan some pencils and a colouring competition sheet of paper, and then brought over a pitcher of water, which Steve reached and poured the four of them some water in the glasses on the table. 

“Mmm I see you got some colouring to do there”, he spoke to Joan smiling from across the table while Mary and Catherine both watched on, sipping on their water.. “It’s a lot of work though Uncle Steve, what if I don’t finish it in time before we leave?” Joan was good at colouring, however this one was very detailed, and required a lot of work.. “Well sweetheart, I’m sure you can finish it at home and then we can drop it back in once it’s all done”, Catherine the solver piped up.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea Aunty Cath”, She smiled happily as she began to take the colouring pencils out of their holder and start to work on her colouring in, “Wait up sweets, what would you like for breakfast?”, Mary asked her, chuckling at her daughters enthusiasm. She looked at her mother as though she was crazy for not knowing what she wanted.. “Okay, I know.. you want the Banana pancakes with some maple syrup on it and a mug of hot chocolate don’t you?” Joan gave her the thumbs up and grinned, just then the waitress came back, “Do you need another moment or can I take your order?”, she asked as she looked around the table..

Steve looked at Mary and Catherine, both of whom nodded and he smiled at the waitress who was old enough to be his grandmother, but was a lovely lady who she always complimented whenever he was in.. “I think we’re good to go.. I’ll have the blueberry pancakes, with maple syrup and a cup of coffee, cream and two sugars”, she wrote down the order quickly and looked at Catherine smiling.. It was nice to see her again, it had been a while, “Let me guess.. Eggs Benedict for you and a coffee, made the same as Commander McGarrett as well?” Catherine smiled brightly and nodded, blushing a little.. “It’s nice to know you remembered my order”. 

Nodding her head, she chuckled, “Of course I do, I never forget a pretty face”. Writing down the order, she turned to Mary and Joan, “I’ll just have scrambled eggs on toast, and a coffee, cream, two sugars and for Joanie, she will have the Banana pancakes, maple syrup and a small hot chocolate please”. 

Nodding her head, writing down the orders, she smiled at the group when she looked back up, “It won’t be too long”. Steve nodded and said thanks, not even noticing that Lynn and Ellie were sitting not too far away having breakfast themselves.. “Is that Steve over there?”, Lynn asked pointing over to them, “with his ex girlfriend of all people”. Steve’s arm was around Catherine’s shoulder as he sat comfortably in the booth seat.. “I believe it is”, Ellie looked over in the direction Lynn was pointing, “They look pretty cozy”, Lynn added, crossing her arms defensively. “And who is that with them anyway?”

Lynn had never met Mary or Joan, despite them being on the island a few times when he and Lynn were dating.. “I believe that is Steve’s kid sister Mary and his niece Joan, and yes, they do look cozy together but it’s really none of your business Lynn.. He broke things off with you, just leave it alone okay”. 

Sighing softly, she uncrossed her arms to take a sip of the rest of her coffee, “I don’t get what he sees in her to be honest”. Ellie sighed in frustration, ever since Steve broke things off with Lynn, she had been insufferable like this.. Ellie was still friends with Steve and still worked out with him in the gym, and their paths still crossed when dealing with cases as well, so she got annoyed at her best friend sometimes.. 

Steve had expressed to her privately that he felt it wasn’t working for some time, and that he felt terrible to hurt her, but that he just couldn’t remain in a relationship that didn’t make him happy or fulfilled and though Lynn was her best friend, she understood and didn’t hold it against him at all.. She knew how long it had taken for him to get back into the dating game, and that no matter what he said, he was never going to be over Catherine Rollins. 

“I get you are still hurting and that you thought Steve was the one, but you can’t just keep sitting around in this funk forever.. Go out, meet someone new.. but just don’t stay in the past with the hurt and pain forever.. You deserve love and you will find the one”. Ellie had known that Steve was back in touch with Catherine after he came back from getting justice for his team and Joe White that had been killed, Steve had mentioned it in one of their sparring matches. 

She liked Catherine, and had even had met her once or twice when she had been in town before, when one of her CIA assignments brought her back to the island, she had stopped in to drop some paperwork off at taskforce HQ and seen her there, Steve happily introducing her.. but she had never said anything to Lynn because she knew she would get this way.. She was a good person, she just didn’t handle rejection well, especially when dealing with jealously as well. She could sense Lynn was nearly ready to go over there, but Ellie put her hand on hers to pull her back down.. 

“Don’t do it Lynn.. you will cause a scene in here and nobody wants that.. Let’s go, we were nearly finished anyway, and we need to both get to work”. Lynn huffed, but realised that Ellie was right, she didn’t want to cause a confrontation in front of other customers and staff, and she didn’t want to come off as the crazy jealous ex, especially in front of Catherine and Steve’s sister Mary.. “Fine, but only because I don’t want to upset the kid”, was her reasoning behind listening to Ellie.. They paid for their meal and then headed out the door, Lynn not helping. one last look back as she walked out the door, huffing as she walked out onto the street. 

As she walked out of the door, Catherine noticed her, and leaned into Steve to tell him, not aware that Lynn was still watching them from the window outside. “Lynn just walked past us on her way out”. Catherine had not forgotten the woman whom had dated Steve while they were broken up. She trusted Steve but now she completely understood why Steve seemed a bit off when Billy Harrrington arrived in Hawaii. 

“Who’s Lynn?”, pipped up Mary who had really good hearing and had heard Catherine’s whisper. It really showed that Steve had never considered Lynn a serious girlfriend because he never introduced her to his sister. He might have had a complicated history with her, but being introduced to his baby sister pretty much meant you were wife material. 

“Just a woman I dated for a while after Catherine left to go to the CIA”, as he spoke, he sighed as he looked out the window and noticed Lynn and Ellie still standing talking in the street. “Excuse me for a moment”. 

He began to move as though to to get up and head out to speak to the two women but the moment Catherine put a comforting hand on his arm, he stopped to look at her, neither having to say a word at all to know what each other was saying, though from Mary’s eyes, Steve caught on and understood Catherine’s intent because he got comfortable on the seat again. 

“Wow, bro, Catherine has some kind of spell on you”, she liked that Catherine could easily calm the man down and stop him from going out there and having a confrontation with the woman in question that Steve was referring to. He couldn’t help but duck his head and give a sly smile at his sister. “We just understand each other Sis, and she is right. There is no point causing a scene because an ex I dated causally happened to be at the same place at the same time”. 

It was at that moment that the waitress came back with their food, “Thank you, this looks amazing”, Steve smiled at the waitress.. “Mmm looks really good”, echoed Catherine, smiling back at the waitress. “Thank you, I’ll let you eat, let me know if you want anymore beverages”.

Glancing out the window, Catherine noticed that Lynn was still standing near the building, pretending to talk on a phone, Ellie having already left not long after they existed the building. “Let it go babe, she’s got nothing on you”, Mary piped up, wanting her to know that she was always in her future sister in laws corner. “She’s the one being silly and acting jealous, watching her ex and his girlfriend having breakfast”. 

Steve had begun eating and stopped when he heard that Lynn was still there, “You sure you don’t want me to go and say anything to her?”, he asked Catherine, who shook her head and sighed. She wasn’t jealous, after their talk this morning, she felt more secure in their relationship, “No, it’s okay really, it’s not worth it Steve, let’s just forget she is there, have breakfast, go pick up a card and a present for Gracie, then we can go to see her at the hospital”.

Nodding his head, this time, Steve leaned into Catherine’s side and kissed her sensually, “I agree with Mary, she has got nothing on you”. Then using one hand to cut and eat his pancakes, he placed his hand on her thigh and kept it there the entire time he ate, rubbing his fingers gently along her inner thigh, wanting to comfort her as best he could. He had been there with Billy, as much as he trusted Catherine and wasn’t jealous, he knew that Billy had intentions of making his way into Catherine’s life again, and so he knew how she felt now, and wanted to ease any fears that she might have.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time they had finished their breakfast, Lynn had finally decided to leave.. It had annoyed Catherine a little, only in that she felt like she was being judged by someone she hardly even knew, and though she knew herself she didn’t have to answer to anyone, it did make her feel a little down… She knew even from that first meeting when she interrupted their dinner date to make Steve aware of the issue with his mother that Lynn didn’t like her, her telling Catherine about the engagement ring, she knew what she had been doing and it irked her only because it was apparent to her that Lynn saw herself as better then Catherine and that Steve was settling for less with Catherine. 

“You okay Cath?”, Steve was a little concerned.. On the way to the hospital, she was rather quiet and he knew the Lynn thing was bothering her more then she would want to admit, because she wouldn’t want anyone to think she was jealous of her.. Nodding her head, she smiled, taking his offered hand out to her lacing their fingers together. “I’m fine Steve, really.. I respect you had a relationship when I was gone, and I’m honestly not jealous of that because I wanted you to be happy.. I just.. I get a little upset when she looks at me like she is better then me and you are settling for less being with me”. 

Mary and Joan were in the back, Joan playing on her mother’s phone so not really paying attention, but Mary was and listening intently on what was being said in the front seat.. “You are amazing Cath, and to be honest.. I liked Lynn, but I felt like I was settling for less with her because she /wasn’t/ you”.. You are the one I’ve always considered to be /the one/.. so I can understand where that feeling is coming from, I promise you when I say you have nothing to worry about, because I’m all yours Cath”. 

It made her feel better hearing him say that.. She was never the jealous type, she never even mentioned knowing about him and Greer till he said something first because it wasn’t who she was, but any little bad thoughts she had about having to go back to DC in a few days were gone knowing he felt that way.. “Thanks Steve, it does ease my worries hearing you say that”. Squeezing her hand, he smiled softly, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to gaze at her.. “I’m glad it does”. 

It was a conversation that Mary wanted to have with her brother when Catherine left, she wanted him to know that Mary and Joan supported him and Catherine.. From the very first moment she had met Catherine, or even from the first moment she heard her rather, she liked her.. and she made her brother smile, and was there for him during those hard moments when he needed someone and that is all she needed to know.. Mary and Steve only had each other and though they had a rocky relationship as well over the years, she knew they were getting a lot closer now. 

“I know that feeling Cath, that feeling that everyone is looking down on you, thinking they are better then you.. you have so many people that know you are amazing, you treat Joan like your own niece and me like your sister.. so don’t let that one person make you feel like you owe them anything or that you aren’t good enough.. You are more than enough”. It was times like this that Catherine wished she had a sister growing up as Mary always made her feel welcome to the McGarrett family. “Thanks Mare, I really appreciate you saying that”. 

Parking in the hospital’s underground car park, Steve couldn’t help but smile at the way his sister and his girlfriend got along so well. He had wondered before they met as to how their relationship might evolve, and he really hoped that Mary would approve of Catherine and that Catherine would get along with Mary, now he knew there was nothing to worry about at all. 

“So, let’s go to the gift shop, get Gracie a little something special and head in”. 

Mary nodded, and smiled at her brother as Joan clapped her hands excitedly, “Can I pick one of the presents for her Mommy?”, she asked as Mary began unbuckling Joan’s harness, “of course you can sweetheart”. Helping her get out of the car, Steve came around to the front passenger side and opened Catherine’s door. 

“Thank you Sailor”, she smiled as she took his hand, and stepped out of the Silverado. “You are most welcome Lieutenant”. Leaning in, he kissed her as she pushed the door closed behind her.

Smirking and shaking her head, laughing softly, Mary felt extremely happy that the two of them were almost sweet to the point of being sickening. “What are you laughing at?”, he asked as he locked the door and began walking towards the hospital entry hand in hand with Catherine, Mary and Joan right beside them… “Just you two, I’d tell you to get a room but then you probably would go back to the truck right now.. and don’t tell me you haven’t either done it in the truck before or at least thought about it”. 

He smirked, and shook his head at that, “Well, I can neither confirm, nor deny that one Mare”, knowing she and Joan would protest that one, even if Joan didn’t fully know what he was talking about.. “Ohh you are gross Steven”, she gently pushed her brother’s shoulder and shook her head, though she was smirking in amusement.. “well you brought it up little sister”. 

Catherine was an only child and so it was nice to hear their antics and funny little playful torments, lifting Joan up in her arms and settling her on her hip, she smiled, “Your Mom and Uncle are just a little bit crazy aren’t they, but”, she whispered softly, “We still love them anyway don’t we Joanie”. Joan nodded and giggled, “we sure do”. Laughing softly, she linked her hand back with Steve now that she had Joan settled on her left side, “So have you thought about to get Grace?”

Nodding her head, she had decided on a teddy bear, a colouring book and pencils, a chocolate and some magazines, “Yup, a teddy bear, some pencils and a colouring book, a chocolate and maybe some magazines and maybe some lemonade because that always makes me feel better when I’m sick”. Steve smiled softly at his niece and chuckled.. She was always so empathetic, and understood how to make people feel better when they were down. “That sounds like an excellent idea Joanie, I’m sure I saw all those things in the little shop they have, and we should get her a get well soon card, and maybe a balloon or flowers as well”. 

Walking in to the hospital, he couldn’t help but feel all those harsh memories of when Danny had been shot and when he too had lost his liver after being shot and Danny had given him half of his liver.. There were so many moments in here and yet he never truly thanked god for looking out for them.. He had always believed in god, but for a while, he felt a little lost, a little betrayed but god had come through this time in saving Grace and he needed that after losing Joe.. They all really needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:   
> I’m really enjoying this one, this version of this storyline is one I’m loving writing and I hope you guys are enjoying it as well. I think this is the way I really would have loved to seen it go actually. I know as we come to the end of the show, it’s sad and heartbreaking, but I think I have said it before, I won’t be going anywhere. I will continue creating amazing content for my Hawaii five-ohana. I also might do a seperate version as well depending on the end of the series. I am hoping Michelle made a secret trip to Hawaii to be in the final, so I’m hoping I can maybe create a new version based on whatever the end of the series is.. and I will also adapt my current Winds of Change storyline to fit as best into the show as I can as well with Michelle already in play.


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting up in bed, Grace was still feeling a little sore and bruised, besides her head injury, she had a rib fracture, a sprained ankle and just internal bruising all over her body. Her friend Katie had already been in to see her that morning and the girls had a nice visit and just as her mother was wheeling Katie back to her room, Steve, Catherine, Mary and Joan walked past. “Good Morning, you must be the lovely Katie, I hope you are feeling better this morning, I’m Steve, Grace’s uncle and this is her Aunt Catherine, Aunt Mary and cousin Joan”. 

Katie’s Mom stopped for a moment and smiled, saying good morning to them and then let Katie speak.. “Grace was just telling me about you guys, how you and her boyfriend’s Dad and another man named Junior? helped find the guy who ran us both off the road, thank you so much, I’ll never forget you guys and what you have done for us”. They chatted for a few moments, asking about how she was feeling and then they let her go back to her room for a rest, it was nice to see the family didn’t hold anything against Grace and Danny now they knew the truth. 

Smiling softly as they walked into Grace’s room, Danny was sitting on the seat beside her, “There’s my girl”, he exclaimed happily, walking around to the head of the bed and leaning to give her a hug and a kiss. “Uncle Steve, Hi”, she hugged him back tighter and smiled softly, being careful not to move too much. “I don’t get a hug” came Danny’s playful voice, teasing his partner, but smirking as he did so.. “Ohh yeah, cause it’s all about you Danny”, he said back just as playfully. 

As he walked over to the side of the bed Danny was on to give him a hug, Catherine came into view.. She knew Mary and Joan were still in town, but she was not at all expecting to see Catherine at all.. Her eyes widened and dampened at the same time, her hand moving over to her mouth in shock.. “Ohh my god, Aunt Cath? You really came all this way?” Catherine smiled brightly and walked over to her, leaning in as she sat on the bed and hugged her niece tightly, her own eyes dampening slightly. “Of course I came all this way.. As soon as your Uncle Steve called and told me, I got on the first flight over”. 

She had been a mess herself through it all, but it was nothing compared to how Danny, Rachel and Steve were doing with it all. “I’m just so glad you are okay sweetheart”. They stayed hugging for a while, it was the first time they had seen each other since Kono and Adam’s wedding and she had missed Grace and Grace missed Catherine as well. Pulling away, she looked over her face, wincing when she saw the bruises, “How you feeling anyway sweetheart?”, she asked in a soft voice, rubbing her finger gently over her bruised face. 

Smiling softy she knew this was going to be the case every time one of the Ohana visited, “I’m feeling okay, sore but they are giving me good pain medication so it’s not too bad right now.. How long are you here for?”, she couldn’t help the hint of hope in her voice when she asked that question.. “Honestly, I gotta head back in a few days, but I did promise your Uncle Steve and I’ll promise you now that I’ll be back before you know it.. I still have a year to go with the CIA and then I’ll come home.. Pinky promise okay?”

Grace smiled, and nodded.. She knew she could trust her Aunt Catherine and so she held her pinky up and linked it with Catherine’s.. “I’ve missed you so much”. Nodding her head and pulling her into another hug, Catherine sighed softly.. She knew exactly how she felt, she missed her family, her parents and of course her family on the island so much. “I’ve missed you more”. To think she nearly lost the opportunity to see Grace again, it hurt her heart a lot, and she had to really push down those thoughts so she didn’t cry. 

Steve had moved around the bed to pick Joan up in his arms upon noticing that she was a little hesitant to go over to where Catherine was, “Let’s go see Grace”, he whispered softly as he lifted her up, present and all and headed over to the side Danny was at, Danny moving his seat back a little so that Steve and Joan could fit and as he moved to sit her down on the bed, she clung to her uncle.. “what’s the matter pumpkin? You were excited to see Grace”, he asked quietly, Danny nodding a little a knowing what was wrong.. 

“Come here Joanie for a second, we’ll let your Mom, Aunt Cath and Uncle Steve visit for a moment and we’ll go take a walk”. He held his arms out to Joan and she went willingly, and he smiled as he saw the bag she had with the presents in.. “How bout we leave those here, I’m sure Uncle Steve and Mommy will not give them to Grace till we are back okay”. She nodded shyly and buried her head in Danny’s shoulder, Mary patting her back as they walked out before she walked over to the space that Danny had just left to say hello as well. 

Out of the room, Danny took her to the vending machine where he got a chocolate for her and then brought her to a seated area and sat down on the couch, pulling her up into his lap, opening up the chocolate bar.. “Okay, you gonna tell Uncle Danno what’s wrong honey?”

The little girl bit into the chocolate and chewed for a moment and then swallowed it down, “I’m just scared, Gracie looks like Uncle Steve sometimes”. Danny knew it was something to do with the bandages, cannula and the bruises. “You know, Charlie, he visited his sister last night and he was a little scared too.. Uncle Steve always gets better from his owies doesn’t he?”

He tickled the little girl and smiled as she laughed, “Yes, he does”. He looked at her, gently moving her chin so she was facing him and looking into his eyes. “Gracie will be fine sweetheart, she is just resting and healing from her owies, but I bet you that I know what will help Gracie get better quicker “. 

Looking at her uncle with genuine intrigue, tilting her head as she played into his hand and asked the question. “Seeing your cute little monkey face, giving her a hug and letting her see those awesome presents you got her”. 

Her face lit up at that and she giggled, her little legs swinging as she got a bit excited. “I got her a teddy bear, a colouring book, pencils, a chocolate, magazines and some lemonade”. She was excited at thinking up all that on her own and it showed on her face. 

“I think Gracie will really love those, now.. how about we go give them to her before the animal in there, your uncle eats Gracie’s chocolate”. She nodded and took another bite of her own chocolate, “maybe I might share some of mine with Uncle Steve?”, she looked hopeful as Danny stood up and lifted her in his arms. “Maybe you could, I think Uncle Steve would like that”. 

Nodding her head, she wrapped her arm around his neck and held out her chocolate as they walked back towards Grace’s room and a voice made him smile, “Do you want some Uncle Danno?”


	11. Chapter 11

“Okay, I think someone is ready to have a little visit aren’t you sweetie?”, Danny announced as they walked back into the hospital room. Joanie nodded shyly and held onto Danny a little tighter while he walked around to Gracie, and instead of just putting her on the bed, he sat down with her, knowing that Joan was a little scared still. 

Gracie was tired, and still quite sore, but she managed to put on a bright smile for Joan, “Hi there Joanie”, she winced a little as she leant forward and took the little girls hand in her own.. “I brought you a present do you wanna see it?”, her little voice piped up at the warmth of Grace’s hand in hers and Grace smiled softly.. “I’d love to see what you brought me”. 

She turned to her mother who gave her the bag with the presents in it and with Danny’s help, she was able to put the bag on the bed.. With a little shyness, she began to watch as Grace reached in carefully and began to examine each item, she saw the colouring book, pencils first and smiled wider.. “Thank you Joanie, I can’t wait to do some colouring”. Then she took out the lemonade and the chocolate, making a yum sound. She had just started to get her appetite back and was looking forward to eating some chocolate. 

Smiling at the sight of the magazines, she had been bored that morning and the reason why her mother was not there was because she had gone home to tend to Charlie and to get her some books to read as well. “Thank you, I was starting to get bored so now I can catch up on all my gossip now”. She smiled softly when she reached and felt first the fuzziness of the next present, and it was a teddy bear shaped in the form of a monkey. 

Joan knew that her Uncle Danny called Grace a monkey and when she saw that one there, she knew she had to have it.. Grace straight away took it out of the bag and held it close to her, hugging it and patting it gently. “That’s so you will have company of a night time and someone to cuddle”. Grace shyly explained to her cousin who she thought the world of.

Grace handed some of the gifts to her Dad and asked him to put them away and she held her arms out to Joan, “I promise, you won’t hurt me, all this deserves a hug”. As Danny was putting the presents away, Steve helped Joan to settle into Grace’s lap very carefully and snuggled into her gently, being careful of the wires and tubes she had. “See, not so scary after all is it”, Steve patted her back gently as the girls hugged, Mary and Catherine both taking out their phones to take some snaps. 

Just as they did that, Rachel came back into the room, smiling when she saw the extra visitors, “Aww, hi guys, it’s nice to see you all here”. Steve saw that what she was carrying was heavy and headed over to take it off her and put it just on the end of the bed, “thanks for that Steve”. Now that she was free handed except for her hand bag on her shoulder, she leaned into Steve and hugged him, using her other arm to prompt Catherine to come in for a hug as well. “Thank you both for being there for Daniel and I yesterday, it means a lot.. and I know especially for you Catherine to come all this way from Washington it was I believe? I can’t thank you both enough”. 

Catherine smiled softly and hugged Rachel tighter.. She hadn’t spent a terrible amount of time with her, and yet she still felt happy to see her, and there is nothing she wouldn’t do for Grace.. “Of course, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else at all, I’m just glad both girls are doing well and Lou, and Junior and Steve were able to catch the guy who was harassing them”. 

She let go of them and smiled as she went to hug Mary, “And thank you Mary for everything as well.. I know you took Charlie when Noelani had to go into work so I really appreciate that as well”. Rachel had always felt a bit of an outsider when it came to the five-o family, but now she was really feeling more included and hoped that continued as well as she liked spending time with the girls. 

Moving to the other side of the bed, she smiled seeing Grace and Joan still hugging, “Hi honey”, she kissed Grace’s cheek and tickled Joan’s back, “and hello again Miss Joan… Grace I got the books you asked for, and Charlie even said you could borrow his Nintendo switch while you are recovering in hospital, and I might have snuck over to the shrimp truck to get you your favourite food from there, the doctor said as long as you are eating, then he doesn’t mind what you eat”. 

Grace smiled softly hearing all of that, “Charlie is really letting me borrow his switch?”, she asked in an awed tone. She and her brother got along well, but he did have a tendency to not want anyone to play with his Nintendo switch.. “That he did, he was worried about you, but I he skipped school yesterday so I wanted him back there today, but he made me promise whoever picks him up from school will bring him straight here to see you.. and”, she looked towards Danny, carefully adding, “and Stan will be here later today as well. We might be divorced but he still loves you and Charlie”. 

It was true that Danny didn’t always like Stan, mainly because he was jealous that he had been in Rachel and Grace’s life, but one thing he couldn’t fault now was that Stan still did the right thing by his children. He might not have liked that he brought her the car without being consulted, but he did think the man was doing right by his kids by being here for Grace in her time of need. 

Grace always had gotten along with Stan well, “I’m glad he is coming.. I don’t want him to think he was responsible for the accident, you know because he got me the car and all”. She looked at her father apologetically.. “It’s okay Grace, your mother and I got all that out, we talked about the car issue, and I know you wanted to tell me about it, but just didn’t know how.. It is okay sweetheart.. You are here, alive and healing.. that’s all we ask for and I know all Stan wants as well to know you are okay, which is why I am sure he is on his way.. I would be the same, I wouldn’t rest till I saw you for myself”. 

Rachel admired Danny, he took everything in his stride, and she never thought they would have gotten to the point they were now where they could be in the same room together after finding out she lied to him about him being Charlie’s father. Grace was looking a little tired and she yawned softy.. They had been in there for a couple of hours now, “Well, we should let Grace get some rest now I think”, Steve spoke up softly.

Joan had moved back into Danny’s arms and had fallen asleep and Grace was close to it as well. “You are right, and Joanie is asleep as well, so lets head out”, Catherine smiled agreeing to Steve’s suggestion.. “We could stop by your Dad’s grave and visit on the way back”. She added, “I think we could all use that”. 

They all said goodbye and headed out, hugging Grace, Rachel and Danny, Danny walking them out after having carefully transferred Joan from his arms to Steves. “Feeling better now you have seen her?”, Mary asked her brother, looking over at him, and taking a photo of him carrying a sleeping Joan in is arms.. “I do actually, I feel a lot better”. Knowing his niece was fine, and would make a good recovery had taken a weight off that he didn’t still realise he had felt on his shoulders and as they walked out of the hospital, he sighed softly, taking Catherine’s hand in his as he held Joanie on his hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes
> 
> Thanks for the support guys and for your patience this week. It has been busy being back at work, and I’m sorry it’s taken me a week to get a new chapter out. I love this one, and I’m just trying to figure out where to go from this chapter, which is why there is only one new one.. Even though it’s Catherine/Steve primarily, I might do a chapter where Stan visits Grace in hospital and Danny and Stan have a conversation as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Mary and Catherine held back while Steve took Joan over to her grandfather’s grave and sat down with her in his lap, leaning over to brush off some dirt and leaves, the two women standing near the car as they watched the two of them.. “You know.. I keep hoping you will come back Catherine.. You seem to be the only one to make any kind of sense in my brother’s life and though I know how much he is hurting, and how tormented he felt when you left, I know all he wants is you back”. 

There was no doubt in Mary’s mind that she was going to have this conversation with Catherine before she left again, she needed Catherine to know whilst she loved and respected her, she also didn’t want to see her brother hurt again, and though she never expected this conversation to happen here, at the cemetery, she knew she didn’t have a lot more opportunities to say what she needed to say.. 

She took a breath, looking from where her brother and daughter were to look at Catherine beside her, “I meant what I said in the car after breakfast.. I never met that Lynn and going off what I saw of her this morning, I really hope she doesn’t claw her way back into my brothers life, at the same time, I want my brother to be happy, and to not feel like he is going to be hurt all over again”. 

It had taken Mary a long time to come to the realisation that her brother really suffered as a result of their mother’s /fake/ death and that he suffered even more when she came back into his life and then left again.. She also knew he suffered from PTSD from being in the Navy and so all she wanted now was for her brother to be happy and feel like he could settle down with someone, though she knew deep in her heart, it was only going to be Catherine that made him feel settled. 

“I have a year to go on the contract with the CIA, but I have assured him that once that is over, I’m done for good with that life and will come back here to Hawaii to be with him”, Catherine loved the protective way Mary was with Steve, they may not have been close all their lives, but they were certainly making up for lost time now. “Mary, I love your brother, more then I have ever loved anyone in my life and I want a future with him, and with you and Joanie as well.. I adore you three”. 

She was aware immensely that Steve had been through so much in his life, and she wanted to be the one to help him through all of that, and love him, and be the kind of woman he wanted, the kind of woman he deserved. “I look at him and I see my husband, the father of our children, and you, my sister in law and Joanie my niece.. I want all of that.. I’m tired of this life, of being involved in the CIA.. One day I’ll tell you why I joined, but for now, it has to remain something that nobody knows to keep the ones I love safe”. 

Nodding her head, Mary smiled softly seeing Joan put some fresh flowers in the little vase they had added to his graveside with the help of her Uncle, “You know, he talks about you to Dad a lot.. I think he would have approved of the two of you as well.. I think he would have loved to have you as a daughter in law”. She missed her father and wished she had come to see him as an adult, but she had been too stubborn.. He had come to see her a few times in L.A, but she never came back to Hawaii when he was alive. 

It felt nice to bond with Mary more, she really did adore Mary, though she would never live down that first time that Mary had been staying at Steve’s when they had a late night of pleasure, Mary had never made her feel overly embarrassed about it, “Despite what happened, you both speak highly of your father and I know Chin does as well, and I am sure I would have loved to have him as a father in law as well.. He sounds like a man I wish I had known much better”. 

Continuing to watch as Uncle and Niece bonded over John McGarrett’s grave, Catherine smiled and looked back over at Mary, “I know you and Steve have had your own differences in the past but I know he is very proud of the woman you have become and how amazing a mother you are to Joan.. I can see it in his eyes every time he talks about you both.. and I promised Deb as well that I would make sure the two of you would remain close.. I’m glad to see even without me intervening, you are both getting closer and bonding more”. 

Mary always looked up to her brother, she did feel abandoned by him at times though but even though he wasn’t always able to be there for her in person, she had learnt he had helped keep her out of a lot of trouble when he was stationed overseas with the help of Joe White, a man she looked at as an uncle, though she wasn’t as close to him as Steve had been. “I resented him for a long time, I saw him as abandoning me as well.. when really, he wasn’t.. He was just taking after Dad and our grandfather by serving his country.. It took me a long time to understand it wasn’t him abandoning me, he was just choosing to do what he felt was right for him”. 

“I know he always spoke highly of you even before I met you, He used to tell me stories about how his baby sister used to always love following him around, and doing what her brother did.. I could sense you two were close growing up so I can understand how you might have felt abandoned all of a sudden by someone you looked up to, I’m just glad you both are reconnecting now”. Catherine smiled, putting her arm around Mary and hugged her, Mary doing the same as they watched Steve and Joan together. 

“I’m really happy we are reconnecting now, and so happy that Joan has such an important male figure in her life, Steve was always my hero and I’m so glad Joan seems him the same way too.. He is gonna make an amazing father one day seeing the way he is with Joan, and even with Grace, Charlie, Sammie, Will, Sara, and you are going to make a wonderful mother as well.. I’ve seen how you are with the kids too, and you are both naturals”. 

Hugging her future sister in law tighter, she took a step forward, feeling Mary step with her as they walked towards the grave site together to spend time together as a foursome, she finally felt like she could really be apart of this family.. It was a big step, this discussion with Mary, and she hadn’t really talked to her quite this in dept before, so she knew it meant something to the both of them, knowing she had Mary’s support and love meant a lot to her because it meant Steve’s sibling trusted her with his heart and his life, and wanted to be able to include herself and her daughter into her life as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: 
> 
> Two chapters out for different stories in one weekend, who would have thought.. Thanks for all your continued support, I am really enjoying keeping these stories alive especially since the show is no longer on anymore. I’m really loving where this one is going, and it’s been interesting to see how the Ohana has all come together to be there for Grace, Danny, Rachel and Charlie.. Next chapter, I am intending to do from Steve and Joan’s pov at the grave sight.. I feel this talk between Mary and Catherine needed to happen for Mary to fully feel at ease with the knowledge Catherine had to leave again, but is intending to come back, and it helps connect them as well.


	13. Chapter 13

A week had passed and Grace was finally coming home from the hospital.. Catherine was still there, she had a bit of R&R that the CIA had granted her but she had to leave the next day getting new orders for a high value target. During that week, Steve and Catherine had made sure to spend as much time as they could together, including her staying with him at the house the whole week.. 

Sitting on the bed in her bra and panties after having just had a shower, she was now towel drying her hair, biting her lip and smiling softly at the memory of how Steve slipped into the shower with her that morning and they made love again.. It felt like old times, like they had never been apart and that is what she had to hold onto the next coming year.. She was lost in her own thoughts and was surprised when she felt his lips on her neck, kissing her softly from behind her. 

The way he made her feel, it was like no other had ever made her feel before, there were things that only he could bring out in her, and she relished it.. “You know”, he began as he trailed his lips down her shoulder blade and across to her shoulder, “a man could be forgiven for thinking that his woman”, he stopped to move back up to her neck, sucking on her sweet spot, breathing heavily, “sitting here in just her matching bra and panties set is an invitation to have some kind of fun Lieutenant”. 

She smiled when she heard his tone of voice and shivered at the way he continued sucking on her neck, dragging his tongue up towards her ear lobe, a soft moan closing her eyes as she began to answer him. “Mmm well, it is possible that a woman was sitting waiting patiently for her man to finish up in the shower so they could have some fun before they need to be out of the house Commander”. 

Feeling the smirk on her neck and the sounds hinting of a mischievous chuckle coming from his voice, his hands came to rest on her back, carefully unclasping the bra and with his fingers, letting it slide off from both sides, hearing her moan and shudder when he touched her, her bra falling off her arms and tumbling to the ground. Sitting there in just her panties, she still felt comfortable not bothering to cover up her breasts with her arms knowing that he had seen her body many times before and she turned around so she was facing him, his body still slightly wet, hair still damp and she couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh seeing how incredible he looked that way. 

“See something you like?”, he asked with a smirk on his face and it brought a smile to her own face, swatting his arm with her hand, “You know I do Steve”. His towel over his hips, she got up onto her knees and moved closer to him, kissing him softly, her hands sliding down his bare chest, taking in the way his muscles flexed when she touched him till she made her way down to his towel, undoing the knot he had created in it and letting it fall the side, her hand moving to his groin and gripping onto the shaft of his arousal, causing him to moan out loud, her thumb rubbing over the head. 

His own hands went to her hips, fingers sliding in between her panties on either side to slowly pull them down, his lips inching close to hers and then kissing her deeply, letting out a contented sigh and pleasurable moan at the same time, his fingers sliding into her warm wet entrance as he shifted, changing their positions, laying her on her back, gazing into her eyes before he laid over her, pressing his lips against her in a deep and sensual kiss. 

She knew they had to be over at Danny’s in a hour or so because they were all helping to arrange a surprise welcome home party for Grace, it had been Charlies idea and of course, Steve, Adam and Junior all ran with it, Tani and Mary and Catherine the ones to go out shopping for the things they would need for it all but this was far interesting right now, and she couldn’t help but let out a soft moan when she felt his cock edging closer to her, her pussy contracting and tightening at the thought of him being inside her.. 

“Please”, she let out a soft gasp when his finger slide against her clit, her eyes fluttering to a close. “Please what Rollins”, he smirked at the way she pleaded to him, the softness in her voice, butterflies in his stomach when he heard her, “need you Sailor, please”. 

Her breath was getting heavier and she moaned softly, her fingers gripping him tighter, tugging on him, legs spreading, the weight of his body over her a familiar feeling, one she could never stop wanting, as much as he wanted to take his time with her, he knew they had a place to be, and so he guided himself closer to her, and began slowly sliding his arousal inside her, a soft hiss coming from her, eyes moving back into her head, “Ohhh god Steve”, her arms moving around his shoulders, and legs wrapping around his hips, dragging him down closer onto her. 

“Hmmmm Cath”, he whispered, his lips on her neck still sucking and kissing softly, edging his way in deeper till he could feel himself bottom out, and hit against her cervix, she was always so tight and wet for him, and it was ecstasy, his body responding to her tightening around him, hips moving faster, neither of them saying much, but just instead just enjoying the feeling of having their bodies so close and intimate, only sounds coming from the room were their soft moans and the creaking of the bed as it moved as they made love. 

Her head to the side slightly as he continued to suck and kiss her neck and shoulder, a warmth in her chest and stomach when she felt his fingers interlock with her own, a movement which always made her feel safe and loved.. It’s one thing to grope and touch each other, but to hold hands in this intimate manner was something more, her smile growing, his lips moving from her neck to kiss her lips, kissing deeply and passionately. 

Catherine knew this would be one of the last times they were intimate together before she had to go away again, and she wanted to hold those memories for the next year knowing it was going to be hard to leave again even if she was coming back when her last year of her contract was up. Knowing he was willing to wait another year was all she needed to feel content. 

Feeling her self getting close to her climax, she gripped his ass tight with her free hand, letting out a loud moan, breathing heavily, her body shaking, nearly trembling as he continued to thrust in and out of her, “Mmm ohh Steve, god, so close”, she whimpered, holding on for dear life, biting her lower lip gently and kissing her again, his kisses again moving their way to her neck, his free hand moving down to her groin, thumb beginning to stroke her clit, letting out a growl, his cock throbbing getting close to his own orgasm. 

Sex had never felt anywhere near as good with anyone except Catherine. For a long time, he wasn’t sure why, but now he knew, it was because he was never in love with anyone else he might have had sex with, and not that the list was long, it was a fairly short list of women, but still.. The sex between Catherine and Steve was off the charts, the chemistry they shared was like nothing else, and he had gone too long without feeling her body close to his this way. 

They continued on moving together, holding each other and savouring each moment they had because every time felt like the last time for a long time, her gasping and moaning, clawing down his back with her short nails, arching her back up and tensing knowing when she was even closer, and then her movements stopped for a moment, her back tensing up, and she let out a series of gasps and moans, clinging onto Steve, her body spasming, heart racing crying out his name as she came, her juices flowing. 

Steve’s own body more excited at the way she was responding to him, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer either, thrusting inside her a little harder and his lips on hers more passionately, breathing heavily, his muscles continuing to tighten up, sweat dripping down his body, gasping at the wave of pleasure he got when Catherine came, his movements a little more ridged and jerky, but still hard and fast, pounding in her, burying his head into her shoulder and biting down gently on her neck, leaving a hickey as he sucked on the bite-mark, breathing harder and heavier, his body shaking as he finally released his own orgasm, cuming inside her. 

Both of them stayed as they were for a few more moments, gazing into each other’s eyes as they slowly caught their breaths and smiled, Steve leaning in to kiss her softly, still slowly moving inside her, his movements more slow and careful now, both of them enjoying the moment, Catherine leaning up to kiss him back, “Mmm what an amazing start to the morning.. but”, she smirked softly.. “We should get going, we don’t wanna be late to help set up for Grace’s welcome home party from the hospital”. 

Smirking back, he chuckled, “That should hold me over for a while, at least”. He slowly and carefully pulled out, and kissed her again, letting her sit up, and chuckling again when she looked a little dizzy.. “Well, least I know I still got it”. She slapped him on the arm playfully and grinned as she shook her head laughing, “That there is no doubt Sailor, now”, she leaned over and kissed him softly, “We really need to get ready now.. We don’t want to disappoint Charlie by not being there to help set up”. 

To that Steve smiled happily, in the week that Catherine had been here, she had been spending time at the hospital with Grace and also helping out Rachel at home with Charlie as Grace is usually a big help around the house and helping Rachel out with Charlie so it was nice to see Catherine and Rachel bonding more and spending time together. Steve knew it would help Danny and Rachel’s friendship and perhaps their on/off relationship if they knew that Rachel wasn’t going to be left out of things with the rest of the team. 

Charlie had even been starting to call Catherine Aunt Catherine, or Aunt Cath like his sister did and that meant a lot to him because he knew one of the reasons why Rachel always pulled away from Danny because Steve and Rachel had discussed it before, Rachel felt no-one liked her or supported Danny being with her, and so Steve had made an effort from then on to try to include her even when they weren’t together, he made sure to keep Rachel involved in their Ohana.. 

As they began to get dressed, Steve smiled softly his heart feeling light now.. He knew Catherine had to leave tomorrow but he had more confidence now.. Though he didn’t know why Catherine had walked away from them to join the CIA to begin with, he had more confidence now that it was never her choice to leave.. and that made him happy knowing they would have the future he had always wanted and dreamed of one day.. 

Watching her get dressed, he could already picture their wedding day in his mind and that was enough of a reason to be able to get through the next year, holding the memories of this week dear till they could be together permanently. Downstairs and nearing ready to leave, she hooked her arm into his as she smiled at him and asking if he was ready, he nodded his head and smiled back at her, “let’s go”, he answered her, picking up his wallet, phone and keys and leading her out the door, he felt more relaxed and happier then he had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes. 
> 
> First of all, I know that I mentioned in my last author notes that this chapter would be Steve and Joanie at the grave but having recently done the One for sorrow one where I did the thanksgiving chapter and they spent time at the grave site, I didn’t want to go over it all the same again, and have it turn out basically the same, so I decided to skip a head a week.. It also means I have the opportunity to do flash backs and stuff like that as well with previously unseen or unread parts of the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, chapter 14 will be basically the scene at Danny’s at the end of this episode where Grace gets welcomed home, albeit Catherine is there as well to welcome her home as well. Chapter 15, I’ll see if I can maybe get some time with Steve/Cath, Danny/Rachel and the kids after everyone leaves and then chapter 16 it will be putting Catherine on the plane and saying goodbye to her for a little while.. I wasn’t sure if I should continue after that but think I will continue it, maybe have it split out, and incorporate certain episodes of five-o after that episode where Catherine is mentioned or they talk/face time etc on the phone, maybe Rachel or Danny even call her.. 
> 
> The whole Steve dating those women in Season 10.. that for me is out.. As I am including Right here waiting into the whole Winds of change/one for sorrow universe, I want Steve to be faithful and committed to Catherine and Catherine committed and faithful to Steve even though they aren’t physically together during that year, so I’m going to have Danny be a bit more supportive of him staying with Catherine and not trying to force women onto him as that is one of the main parts of Danny I didn’t overly enjoy, how in season 5 and 6, he tried to get Steve dating when he didn’t want to be and same in season 10 when he does the same, tries to get Steve dating.. I think a true friend would accept your Best friend/brother doesn’t want to date, or isn’t ready to be dating again and in my version, he is more supportive of him waiting for Catherine then he might have been in the show version.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes
> 
> I’ve talked a little about adding on a few things and keeping it in continuation to Winds of Change and One for Sorrow so I thought I’d take the time to add my first chapter of Right here Waiting. This is based on the episode where Grace had her car accident and though she is not shown in the episode, I would have liked to have seen her there for Steve and Danny and Grace. 
> 
> I know in One for sorrow, she is only meeting Charlie for the first time and I’ll stand by that one. I will have it by the time she gets there, Noelani has already taken Charlie for the day and she has to leave before Grace gets home from the hospital. 
> 
> Thank you to all of you, it is because of you all that I feel like I can do this, add little snippets here and there from other moments where I feel Catherine should have been there in Hawaii. This one won’t be anywhere near as long as One for sorrow has become, I just have been re-watching Hawaii-five o again and just about to re-watch this particular episode and felt the timing was perfect to add this. 
> 
> I also hope you guys notice the song references in my story titles, winds of change, one for sorrow, right here waiting. It’s a little something I always try to do if I can with my stories and Right here waiting is one of my favourite songs in the whole universe and I think it is actually really perfect song for McRoll.


End file.
